The New Generation
by Princess of YouTube
Summary: Scratchy and Brandi already have enough trouble. Animatronics, parents, worring about getting wet. When a new evil plan comes up it's just 1 more thing to worry about. Can they stop it in time?
1. Scratchy and Brandi

**Hey everyone this is WK86 and Lapisqueen1. Lapisqueen1 and I have been working on this together. Her and I were planning this and it more than likely will be on her FanFic account too. Also there are a TON of OCs.**

 **Disclamer: I _DO NOT_ OWN "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" OR TOY BONNIE, FOXY, MANGLE, TOY FREDDY, TOY CHICA, CUPCAKE, BONNIE, CHICA, FREDDY, BALLOON BOY, BALLOON GIRL OR DAVE MILLER. I DO HOWEVER OWN SCRATCHY, COKIE, ALEX, EMILY MILLER, WESTLY MILLER, AND BRANDI**

* * *

 **I** **t** was a normal day at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. A perfect day to be exact. Scratchy and Brandi were doing their own work, Scratchy being in 'Pirate Cove' with her dad, Foxy and Brandi performing on stage rocking guitar. Brandi and her dad both played guitar. In fact Toy Bonnie, Brandi's dad, even taught her how to play before she could talk. Foxy and Mangle taught Scratchy to dance before she could craw. Scratchy was Orange and White, a combination of her mother, Mangle and father, Foxy. Brandi looked mostly like her father, Toy Bonnie, but not at all like her mother, Toy Chica.

It was almost closing time, 7 P.M. Scratchy's and Brandi's favorite time. They got to stop pretending to be someone they aren't. Finally be free and come to life.

"Well that was an exciting day wasn't it ,Brandi?" Scratchy asked.

"Well, if that's what you called being controlled by the stupid system then,yes." Brandi replied.

Scratchy gave a chuckle at her best friends joke.

They could stop pretending. There were other animatronics too. There was Cooky and Alex, Nikhia and Mariah and Scratchy's favorite, Mason.

"Oh no look, the main two have their batteries charged." Scratchy said annoyed.

Cooky and Alex walked up to Brandi and Scratchy as if they were friends, which they weren't.

"Hiya fellas what's shaking!?"Cooky asked annoyingly with glee as always.

"Hmm, maybe it's your rusted bolts and gears grinding together because of how badly built you are." Scratchy said with pride and confidence.

Cooky responded," Who's to say you're any better Scratchy?"

At this point Scratchy was shaking with anger. Lucky for Cooky, Mason walked up. Cooky knew Scratchy wouldn't do anything extreme if Mason was around.

"Got lucky this time" Scratchy whispered under her breath, to where she KNEW Mason couldn't of herd her.

"You okay Scratchy?" Mason asked her worriedly.

"Hmm, Oh yah I'm fine" She answered quickly.

"Oh, ok well I'm going to the party room bye!" Mason walked away.

This was scratchy's chance, but she let it go.

"Your such a little tin can ,Scratchy, you can't even have the spark to ask Mason out." Alex rudely said with a smirk on her face.

"Listen here you little piece of scrap metal! He and I are none of your concern and at least I might be together with someone, unlike you!" Scratchy was very upset, you could tell by the blood shot red color switch in her eyes instead of being golden yellow, they were now blood red. Brandi knew that she had to stop this before things got ugly.

"Hey Scratchy can we check in on my dad for a second?" Brandi tried to make an excuse so that she could stop this fiasco from happening.

"Oh, sure." Scratchy stared at cooky and slowly walked away down the hall.

" I wish they weren't so mean to you Scratchy." Brandi never knew why they were so mean to Scratchy, or why they weren't friends, but little did the animatronics know, they were soon going to be much closer than ever before.


	2. The Story

**Hey everyone WK86 and Lapisqueen1. Chapter 2 is here. XD.**

 **Disclamer: We don't own TOY BONNIE, FOXY, MANGLE, TOY FREDDY, TOY CHICA, CUPCAKE, BONNIE, CHICA, FREDDY, BALLOON BOY, BALLOON GIRL OR DAVE MILLER. We do own SCRATCHY, COOKY, ALEX, EMILY MILLER, WESTLY MILLER, AND BRANDI.**

* * *

Brandi and Scratchy went to see Toy Bonnie, Brandi's dad.

"Dad, do you need any help?" Brandi asked Toy Bonnie.

"No thank you, Brandi" He replied.

"Are you sure dad. You look like you lost your guitar again." She told him.

" Brandi my guitar is just on the stage, I think." Toy Bonnie replied.

"You think?" Brandi replied annoyed.

"Do you want me to clean it up, dad?" Brandi asked.

"Alright, Brandi you can clean up my guitar, but Scratchy don't lay your hook on that thing, understand!?" Toy Bonnie loved his guitar, and he also knew that Scratchy loved to destroy things that were just like her, annoying and mechanical.

" Oh don't worry Mr. Bonnie, I only break things that hurt me or my feelings first, just like Alex and cooky!" Scratchy was getting upset again, Brandi could tell.

" Oh, those two, their parents are just …." Scratchy started to say. She knew she couldn't say anything about Bonnie, Chica or Freddy in front of Toy Bonnie,"nice." she added quickly.

Brandi and Scratchy walked to the stage.

"Dad your guitar isn't here!" Brandi shouted.

"What do you mean my guitar isn't there!?" He asked.

"I mean that unless it is invisible, it's not there." Brandi said.

"Oh never mind. It is right here." Toy Bonnie said.

"Ugh wow really dad!?" Brandi replied annoyed.

"Brandi I will take your guitar."toy Bonnie threatened.

"No! Why would you take my guitar.?!" Brandi screamed with anger.

"Why don't we go talk to my dad, Brandi?" Scratchy suggested.

"Ok."Brandi replied.

They started walking toward 'Pirate Cove'.

Brandi and Scratchy slowly walked towards the hall that lead straight to 'Pirate Cove', the place where Foxy and Mangle stayed through day and night and the place that Scratchy grew up in.

"Mom, dad I'm home." Scratchy yelled.

"ah, Scratchy, how is it down there?" Mangle asked.

"Mom are you on the ceiling again?" Scratchy asked.

"Hmmm, my little girl knows me too well." Mangle jumped off the ceiling and onto the stage, scaring Brandi half to death.

"Oh hi Brandi." Mangle didn't see Brandi until after her epic stunt.

"Hi your jumpscares are getting better." Brandi replied with fear racing in her wires.

"Um, Mangle, if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing jumpscares?" Brandi asked.

"Because of the nightguard." Mangle said.

"Oh ,mom, where's dad at?" Scratchy asked.

"I really don't know" Mangle "lied". Foxy and Mangle were going to play a prank on the girls.

"Ohf. Ow." Foxy fell from the top of Pirate Cove.

"Dang it. I ruined the prank" Foxy complained.

"See I told you your parents were crazy!" Brandi wispered to Scratchy so that only she could hear.

"So Mangle…." Brandi quickly changed the subject. "Earlier you said something about a 'Night Guard' why are you trying to scare the Night Guard?"

"Ask Foxy or one of the original animatronics." Mangle said weakly.

"Mom! What's wrong?!" Scratchy screamed worriedly.

"It's not an easy subject to talk about." Mangle said.

" Oh okay. We'll go ask Foxy" Brandi replied.

"Dad!" Scratchy yelled.

"Yes sweetie." Foxy said.

"Can you tell us why you guys are chasing the night guard?" Scratchy asked.

"Um sure" he said weirdly. "It all started about 15 years ago. 3 years before you were built. At a location called 'FredBear's Family Diner', there was 2 animatronics that doubled as animatronics and suits. They were Golden Freddy and SpringBonnie. There was also a killer. His name was Dave. Dave Miller. He started killing with 1 kid who made his way to one of the most powerful animatronics. Marionette. He is so powerful that he can hide in the shadows and not be seen by the cameras,then,when the guard least expects it,he pulls down his camera and reaches for him!" Foxy finished.

This was new to Scratchy and Brandi,their parents never told them anything like this before.

"Wait, so this nightguard guy was a murderer?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah and? What does that have to do with us?"scratchy asked.

"Before Dave built marionette, he was just like you Scratchy, nice yet bold and daring, not at all mean to anyone. but when Dave came around, he gave Marionette a new chip,a chip that could turn anyone with the potential to be evil,he was somebody else after that."

"Well what happened to him after that?"Brandi wondered, knowing he wasn't here anymore.

"Well Brandi, I had to do something about this, so, I went to save my friend, but, sadly, it was too late. He killed both of us."now this worried both Scratchy and Brandi, this wasn't the normal stories they heard when they were kids. They never thought twice why they were living.

"Yes."Foxy started again. "Dave killed 5 more kids. Marionette put us inside the suits to give us life. We are those 5 kids. Brandi have you ever wondered why WE are living. Always moving around?" Foxy asked.

"Wow. Just Wow dad" Scratchy said in amazement.

Foxy continued, " but that's not all, when Dave found out we really were, he tried to destroy us. All five of us."

"Wait, but you said there were 5 kids who died after Marionette. There were only 4 robots at the time? Right?" Brandi asked.

"Wrong. There were 7 robots at the time. Marionette, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and me. There were 2 golden robots. Dangerous robots. Golden Freddy and *gulp* the suit the killer used, SpringTrap" Foxy replied.

"Um, yes. We ,um, didn't know how to tell ya." Foxy told them.

* * *

 **Well that was longer than anticipated o_O**

 **Lapisqueen1: Sorry guys we wanted it to take a day because it was done.**

 **WK86: We kept adding to it.**


	3. New Guards?

**Hey guys WK86 and Lapisqueen1 again. Chapter 3. o.O Hope you guys are loving it! We are putting hard work into it!**

 **Disclamer: I _DO NOT_ OWN "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" OR TOY BONNIE, FOXY, MANGLE, TOY FREDDY, TOY CHICA, CUPCAKE, BONNIE, CHICA, FREDDY, BALLOON BOY, BALLOON GIRL OR DAVE MILLER. I DO HOWEVER OWN SCRATCHY, COKIE, ALEX, EMILY MILLER, WESTLY MILLER, AND BRANDI**

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't know how to tell us? We needed to know this! We are animatronics too!" Scratchy complained.

"I know sweetie, it's just. We didn't know how to tell ya. We didn't want you to freak out and have a glitch." Foxy told them.

"We need to find this night guard." Brandi said to Scratchy.

"That'll have to wait. Look it's 5:50. You need to get back to the stage, with Cooky and Mason." Scratchy told Brandi.

"Bye Scratchy, Foxy and Mangle!" Brandi shouted.

 **_13 hours later_**

"Another day complete!" Brandi said to herself, as she walked to 'Pirate Cove'.

"Scratchy, are you there?" Brandi shouted.

"Nope, not at all!" Scratchy said joking around.

"I want to go find this night guard." Brandi told her.

"Yes. Should we tell anyone?" Scratchy asked.

"No. I have a feeling that they'll know" Brandi added.

"Ok, well, should we come up with a plan first?" Scratchy suggested.

"Yes. That is a good idea. We don't want EVERYONE to know." Brandi told Scratchy.

"Yah, like those blockheads, Koky and Alex" Scratchy started to say.

"What about Mason. Should we ask him to go too?" Brandi asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, HML not found system reboot" Scratchy faked.

"Oh whatever, Scratchy" Brandi said.

"Masooooon" Scratchy yelled nervously.

"Yes, Scratchy?" Mason asked, walking out of Kid's Cove.

"Do, um, do you wanna, um, do you wanna go find the nightguard with us?" Scratchy asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Mason told her.

"Um, ok then." Scratchy said nervously.

"Let's go then" Brandi exclaimed!

"So how far are we walking anyway?" Mason asked Brandi.

"Well I'm not exactly sure." Brandi said, "But we have 11 places to check: Kids Cove, The Stage, Prize Corner, The Game Area, The Main Hall, Parts and Service, Party Rooms 1,2,3, and 4, and the Employee Office" She finished.

"Well, if anywhere I say to check the office."Scratchy suggested.

"I think that is a good idea." Brandi agreed.

"Yes,but who will go first, we can't go at the same time."Mason explained

"I'll go first." Scratchy volunteered.

"Um,ok then start off in Party Room 1,then make your way to the office slowly, and then quietly wait outside the door to see what's going on. DON'T BE SEEN!" Brandi explained.

"Ok that would take me about….ten minutes. " Scratchy said.

" I'll go next" Mason told them. Mason had a secret that he didn't want to tell Scratchy, he liked her too.

"Then I'll go last, ok Scratchy, wait until 12:00 am to investigate alright?" Brandi said.

"Ok." Scratchy answered enthusiastically.

"Then Mason,you go to check at 3:00 am." Brandi explained.

"Got it."Mason replied.

"Then I will go at 4:00 am." Brandi said.

After the plan was made, the animatronics took their positions and waited for their moment to strike.

 **Later,in the office…..**

"EMILY, WESTLEY, WHAT ARE YOU TOO DOING?" Dave yelled.

"Nothing Dad." Emily yelled.

"Emily is messing with these cassette tapes."Wesley rudely told his father.

"EMILY, WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER!?." Dave asked annoyingly

"You mean stupid and annoying, then that's because I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Emily yelled.

"Why are we here anyway? It's freaking 12 in the morning!" Emily exclaimed.

"Number one, your brothers not that stupid, number two,it's not my fault it's bring your kids to work week, number three,SHUT UP" Dave yelled"Fine." Emily grumbled annoyed

"Now let's go into the office,oh yeah, give me your phones please." Dave held out his hand.

"WHY!?" Emily and Wesley whined together annoyingly.

"This is for your own good, because in this job,one little distraction could mean your death." Dave explained.

"what do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"You'll see." Dave answered suspiciously.

"Uuuuh,ok?" Wesley was partially worried and partially mad at his sister and his dad for calling him stupid.

Soon they entered the office.

" What do you mean one little distraction can cause your death?" Emily asked worried.

"You'll see" Dave told her. They sat in back got spare Freddy heads.

"Why do we need these?" Both Emily and Westley asked at the same time.

"Because of the animatronics." Dave answered.

"The anima-whats" Westley asked.

"Animal robots" Dave answered.

_ Back in the party room _

"Scratchy, it's 12 AM. Now." Brandi said.

"Be careful please, Scratchy." Mason begged.

"Why do you care?" Scratchy asked.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." Mason added.

"Uh,ok." Scratchy said.

"Scratchy, it's almost 1AM. You need to go." Brandi said.

"Ok ok I'm going ,geez." Scratchy responded.

 **About an hour later**

"Help! I've been caught. Heeeeelp!" Scratchy cried.

"We're coming Scratchy!" Mason yelled.

"Hang on Scratchy!" Brandi screamed.

When they got to the office, Scratchy was free and Dave and Westley were knocked out.

"Oh my gosh. I see what dad meant now." Emily cried fear in her voice. She threw on the Freddy head.

"Hey guys look, it's Freddy!" Mason said.

"That's not Freddy, idiot." Scratchy said. "That's a kid."

"Oh crap. What is a kid doing here at 1 in the morning?" Scratchy asked.

"Hi guys. I am F-freddy. Um, hey." Emily said.

"Ok number one,YOUR NOT FREDDY, number two, who are you, and number three,WHY THE FREAK ARE YOU HERE!?"Scratchy asked in anger.

"Fine." Emily took off the Freddy head. " I'm Emily. My dad is Dave. Dave Miller. My brother is Westly. I'm here because it's bring your child to work week. Not that I want to be here."

"Okay. Thank you for saving my friend." Brandi added.

"No problem." Emily said.

Westley woke up.

"You little ... What are they... " Westley threw on the Freddy head.

"Dude calm down, you little baby" Emily taunted.

"Wow. Your brother is a baby." Mason said.


	4. The New Kid

**Hi everyone... again for the 4th time. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Scratchy: Yah we're really really sorry everyone. I had to help Brandi and Toy Bonnie find their guitars. Koky took them -_-**

 **Brandi: And someone's dad broke his hook again. *glares at Scratchy***

 **Scratchy: It wasn't my fault!**

 **Lapisqueen1 and WK86: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!**

 **Brandi: Okay, okay.**

 **Scratchy: Sorry.**

 **Sorry guys enjoy the story!**

 **Oh and so I don't get in trouble...**

 **Disclaimer** **: I _DO NOT_ OWN "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" OR TOY BONNIE, FOXY, MANGLE, TOY FREDDY, TOY CHICA, CUPCAKE, BONNIE, CHICA, FREDDY, BALLOON BOY, BALLOON GIRL OR DAVE MILLER. I DO HOWEVER OWN SCRATCHY, COKIE, ALEX, EMILY MILLER, WESTLY MILLER, AND BRANDI**

* * *

"No. I am not. They are freaking living robots. How is this freaking possible" Wesley wined.

"Just because we're living, doesn't mean that we are bad" Brandi pointed out.

"Yeah, they didn't try to hurt me." Emily defended.

"Well part of that is that Mason and I have facial scanners to detect criminals, so really it was up to Scratchy. She's the only one that doesn't have facial scanners, because she is Foxy's daughter. " Brandi explained.

"Even though we would never hurt a kid on purpose" Scratchy gave an annoyed look at Brandi.

"Oh shut up. It wasn't my fault the kid got to close to my guitar. I wasn't in control and the employees warned him. He was okay, I think." Brandi shot back.

"He was just fine. I saw the whole thing. Nic was his name. He still comes to visit all the time, and loves to come to the pizzeria." Mason added.

"Guys, this isn't solving anything! Brandi yelled.

"Yeah, Brandi's right." Scratchy told them looking down at Wesley and Emily.

"Okay. Dave is still knocked out cold. Who knows how much time we have until he wakes up." Brandi told them all.

Oh you guys Nicolaus was fine. He just had a broken jaw. He comes back." Mason added.

"Anyway we should probably get back. Emily, you can go with us if you want." Brandi offered.

"Okay" Emily replied.

"Hey you brats can't just leave me here!" Westley yelled.

" Oh shut up. Dad's here, you'll be fine" Emily yelled.

"But, but, but." Westley stammered.

"See ya" Brandi said.

_Later that night_

"H-hi dad." Brandi stammered.

"Yes Brandi?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Are you okay with humans?" Brandi asked.

"Yes. Why?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"No, no reason" Brandi replied worriedly. Brandi saw Scratchy's ears stick out, then Emily's head. "Um, so would you be okay if there is a kid in the pizzeria at night."

"What! What did you do!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed.

"Fine. Scratchy, Emily! Come here!" Brandi yelled.

"Uhhh, h-hi" Emily managed to stutter.

"Brandi! You better have a good

explanation for this!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

" We do" Brandi and Scratchy said at the same time.


	5. Family?

**Sorry guys. My laptop broke for a while. I had to have my uncle fix it. I managed to gather some ideas, but if you have any, leave the, in the comments please. I might just add them. I am sorry that this is such a short chapter. Oh and this really quick:**

 **Disclamer: I _DO NOT_ OWN "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" OR TOY BONNIE, FOXY, MANGLE, TOY FREDDY, TOY CHICA, CUPCAKE, BONNIE, CHICA, FREDDY, BALLOON BOY, BALLOON GIRL OR DAVE MILLER. I DO HOWEVER OWN SCRATCHY, COKIE, ALEX, EMILY MILLER, WESTLY MILLER, AND BRANDI**

* * *

"Okay, here goes nothing. When the pizzeria started for the first time there were two owners. Henry, who took care of the creative part of the company, and William Afton. He operated the part of the company that was all business. William had to do the math and bills. Henry was responsible for building us. He built you two also. He actually built all of us. Even of the Spring Brothers. No one knows what happened to Spring-Bonnie but Golden Freddy went out of commission. William killed the first kid that we now know as the Marionette. Marionette disappeared a long time ago. The same time Spring-Bonnie disappeared. They have not been found yet. Later, after the bite of '83, then it happened 4 kids were killed and their bodies hidden, never to be seen again." Toy Bonnie finished.

"Wait, what happened to the kids?" Scratchy asked.

"Yeah, what happened to them." Emily asked.

"You want to know what happened to th- us." Toy Bonnie asked.

"You said 'us' dad. Does that mean..." Brandi stopped. She had to.

"Yes. You are correct Brandi." Toy Bonnie said.

"So that means that I am talking to a soul that my own father killed." Emily said ", I am so extremely very sorry." I never knew."

"There's more Emily." Toy Bonnie told her.

"Your brother is not the oldest. There were 1 more child. One of those 5 kids and your brother became Foxy." Toy Bonnie told her.

"Wait a minute. If that soul became MY dad, then that means that you're my aunt?" Scratchy questioned.

* * *

 **Emily: Wow I never would have guessed that was coming! XD Me and Scratchy are cousins!**

 **Scratchy: YAY!**

 **Brandi: And you guys are just leaving me out of it.**


	6. The Song

**Another late story. Sorry guys** **:'(**

 **Brandi: And Another hook gone missing.**

 **Scratchy:** **and Guitars.**

 **PG86: *Face Palm* Guys, I swear that if you can't stop fighting that I will personally scrap you BOTH by myself!**

 **B &S: Sorry.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own any of the FNAF characters beside Brandi, Scratchy, and all the OCs.**

* * *

 ***3 day skip***

 **11:00 P.M.**

"I wonder what Brandi and Scratchy are doing." Emily asked.

"They're probably just hanging around. Just like the Mangle thingy." Wesley told her.

"I know but they are fun to hang out with, I mean, even if they are robots. They are 'Alive'" Emily said in a Frankenstein like voice.

"Yeah okay what ever." Wesley replied in an annoyed voice.

"What. It's not like you have friends. I may not have that many human friend, I mean I have a few, like Kayleigh, Caleigh, or Alexis. I like the robots like friends. I can talk to them." Emily explained annoyingly.

"Yeah okay." Wesley said.

" At least I have friends, moron!" Emily whisper yelled

"Okay, gosh, don't bite my head off. Can't you talk to your REAL friends?" Wesley asked rudely.

"I do, you moron. Geez. Don't be rude." Emily told him annoyingly.

 ***On the show stage***

Brandi was just sitting there tuning her guitar. She didn't know where Scratchy was, but she knew that Scratchy would find a way to get over to the stage. After what happened a few days ago when Scratchy fought her way out of trouble, she hasn't been worried one bit.

She started humming a song. She never sung before. She only played the guitar. Mason was the one that always sung the songs in the pizzeria, because he was Toy Freddy's son. Cooky sang too, but not as often as Mason. She loved humming, but she never sang. Then she did for the first time.

(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)

The day we met frozen I held my breath. Right from start, I knew that I found a home for my heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall but watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer.

(Stops)

"What was I doing. I don't sing." Brandi asked herself.

"It sounded awesome though" Scratchy said scaring Brandi half to death.

"W-wh-what are you doing? You scared me. I don't like people sneaking up on me. You of all people, not including mom and dad, know that." Brandi complained.

"You were playing your guitar awesomely" Scratchy said.

"I never knew that you sang, Brandi" Cooky taunted her out of no where.

"What the fudge, Cooky" Brandi flipped out right on the spot.

"Oh no. Is the overgrown rabbit girl mad. You know that in the wild foxes eat little bunny wabbits." Cooky explained sounding innocent.

"Just leave. Now I don't want to start a fight" Brandi told her

"Your just saying that because your scared. "

"Brandi stop, you'll get hurt!" Scratchy tried to warn her. It was to late. Brandi stood up and got face to face with Cooky and pushed her.

"Who's scared now?" Brandi gathered up all the courage that she had.

"Not me. You are still and always will be an overgrown rabbit girl. That is all you will ever be." Cooky said coldly, shoving Brandi down to the floor then walking away.

"What were you thinking, pushing me down like that?" Brandi asked, grabbing Cooky's attention.

"That you were just a little whiny bunny wabbit." Cooky mocked then continued, "What are you going to tell your mommy and daddy? Go run off into your little paradise world!" Cooky taunted her. Brandi couldn't

Brandi stood up and walked over to Cooky. Brandi's eyes turned a dark magenta color. They were normally a bright, bubbly green.

"What did you say? What did you just say to me?" Brandi told her with anger growing. "What did you just say to me?" Brandi didn't know why Cooky hated her or what she ever did wrong. All she knew is that her family was just insulted. Without thinking she punched Cooky in the stomach.

* * *

 **Scratchy: Well that was unexpected**

 **PG86: I know right!**

 **Scratchy: Thank you for reading :D**

 **PG86: Sorry for the late chapter. I didn't mean to make the chapter so short or so late.**


	7. Update

**Hey guys. Chapter 7 already. I cannot believe it. Thank you guys for enjoying the story. I have been dealing with some hard times so just bare with me if the chapters are late, please. School has been a living nightmare. I am sorry, but I feel that I needed to post this because you guys need to know why the chapters are late.**


	8. Update 2

So I want to give you guys a chance to help in the story. If you like it and have any ideas, comment them and you might just end up having your idea in the story. I know this might not be what you were waiting for, but its a start.


End file.
